koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emit
Gameplay section I found a few errors in this section and I'm not sure how to fix them because I haven't played every version of every EMIT title, so it's possible that the statements in question are true of some versions. For now I've done the best I could, but hopefully folks who have played versions of the games that I haven't can chime in here and we can pull together a completely accurate picture. To begin with, the EMIT games I have played are the Saturn version of Vol. 1 and the 3DO versions of Vol. 1 and 2. I've also seen some video footage of the Super Famicom version of Vol. 1. The first error I found is "Once a chapter section is completed, the player can revisit whatever section they desire to review it again." This is not true of any version I've played. In every version I've played, none of the game's content is locked, and the player can jump to any section of any chapter right from the beginning. "The educational part of the program is available in the title's main menu section." Again, not true in any version I've played. The quiz content is only available from menus within each chapter, so that the players will answer each chapter's quiz right after they've watched that chapter. The third error I found is "These quizzes come with multi-choice questions, fill-in-the blanks options, and original practice scenarios for testing the player's comprehension." None of the releases I've played have fill-in-the-blank questions, and none of the practice scenarios I've seen are original; they're just select sections of the story content. Indeed, it seems odd that any console game would have fill-in-the-blank questions, since answering them would be incredibly tedious. And finally: "Each title also has a secondary mini-game section for those who want to escape the classroom setting of the quiz mode. These games change with each title and employ English as the means for playing through each one successfully." The only EMIT release I've found that has a secondary mini-game section is the 3DO version of Vol. 1.--Martin III (talk) 22:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :That's interesting since I was basing the summary on the games as a whole. I suppose that it does vary with each home console version of the title. I was basing mine's off the PS versions BTW, which do kinda play like the summary I put. If you spot any other differences, keep noting. You can go ahead and just change the fill-in-the-blank questions remark then if that's not the case. :Editing game pages is very simple. If you can write in this talk page, you can click edit on the game page and save it. Thanks for the update. Sake neko (talk) 02:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't played any versions of the Emit games myself so can't really comment on the errors but since you seem to have some knowledge of the differences between the different ports you can make a small Differences between ports sub section on the page. An example of how to implement one can be seen on Liberty or Death and other game pages. Kyosei (talk) 02:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Whoops, I forgot to check back here. Actually, it's a pleasant surprise that anyone replied at all! However, I'm a bit confused, because I just found a video of the PlayStation version of Emit Vol. 1, and the main menu has the same three options as the Saturn version: "Story", "Configuration", and "Quit". No bonus game, no direct access to the exercises. In fact, it looks like the PlayStation version is identical in every way to the Saturn version. The same channel has a video of PS1 Vol. 2 and it's the same deal. Any ideas?--Martin III (talk) 11:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC)